Statuesque
by Takigawa Aki
Summary: Works of art are meant to be admired; but the newest slave of Rome doesn't like standing still. Can Dino, a determined admirer, break his frozen exterior? LEMON, D18 AU


HMPH! This darn Internet outage is driving me crazy so I'm writing this on Word, without Internet, and it'll get published when I DO have Internet. So…we'll see…  
This is a D18 AU. Ancient Rome. What? Italy is near Rome! So Dino's a Roman. 8D

**Warnings: Yaoi, M/M, blonde moments, dorky Dino, screwy Roman history, possible OOCness, and lots of gold paint**

**Soundtrack: **100 Suns by **30 Seconds to Mars**

**Kateikyoushi would have loads more yaoi in-canon if I owned it.**

**Statuesque**

For all its love of wine and festivities, Rome was not particularly given to mercy. The civilization was, as a whole, self-centered; its people gave little thought to what might bring it only more work. And when it came to conflict, well, one might prefer a death to bring a prisoner. Especially if one was a particularly prideful person—or particularly beautiful.

Like this one. His colours were hidden under a coat of gold paint, but his shape was enticing. Narrow shoulders and a pronounced collarbone; a toned chest and softly curved waist; washboard abs and lovely hipbones that drew the eye to his loincloth and its hidden treasures. His legs were long and slender, his arms softly muscled, ankles and wrists narrow with long, graceful hands and fingers. His shoulderblades were smooth and alluring, and his rear was well-built. Those thighs just begged to be stroked, that neck nipped, that back rubbed and worshipped.

And his _face._ His eyes were so at odds with the paint, like silver that could rival gold in its value and entirely outstrip it in rarity. Those lashes were long, thick frames, those brows perfectly sculpted, nose narrow and lips full and beckoning. High, angled cheeks and delicate jaw were highlighted by his hair cut, which had to have been done by Romans instead of in his native land but suit him nonetheless, still screaming _exotic_ and _dangerous_.

But it was his expression that called the loudest. There was anger in those eyes and stubbornness in that jaw. His lips twitched and his brows pulled together whenever someone touched him on his stand, a gold pedestal upon which he was to be admired by revelers. There he assumed a pose and stood still, a perfect statue of painted flesh but for the soft rising and falling of his chest. Others were scattered around the room but none nearly so hypnotic.

It was pride that made him do it. He was a hostage from the East; Rome had been given slaves for their victory in return for the freedom of the country. They were Japan's pride; if they failed to do their duty it would be to the shame of their entire nation. And so of one hundred slaves, only two dissented in the past months—one by suicide and the other by attempting escape.

He wanted to hear the voice that trilled in his native language, so birdlike and crystalline. He longed to hear his own name from that throat.

When he extended his hand to the figure on the dais, at first he thought he would be ignored. The statue's jaw stiffened in frustration before his eyes dulled in resignation. His hand met Dino's lightly and he stepped down, his chin raised rebelliously as he met the Roman's gaze. Dino smiled at the sight.

He glanced around to see if someone would object and ducked into a corridor, his hand lightly gripping his companion's. A serving girl looked down demurely as she passed with a tray of goblets. He snatched one quickly before guiding the boy out, where the shadows were fortunately deep; it would be only trouble for someone to see.

The slave followed wordlessly, neither objecting nor encouraging. His hand was cold in Dino's.

It was a short journey to his destination, where he pulled the boy through a tall gate and shut it behind them. The hot springs would be empty on such a sweltering night. The water steamed invitingly, surrounded by artfully placed pebbles and stones. "Come," he whispered. His fingers deftly removed his robe, letting it drop to the sand, and reached for his companion's loincloth as he backed towards the water. There was no complaint when it fell to the ground.

He'd been shaved and even that was painted. It irked him to think of anyone else touching the boy there. That place was Dino's alone.

"Kyouya," he murmured as his feet landed in warm water and he continued until he was in warm water to his thighs, where it lapped lazily at his bare hips. His fingers trailed in it a moment before beckoning.

Slowly the boy followed until he stood as deep. It was up to his ribs, already washing away the paint to bare his nude skin. Dino wrapped his arms around his chest and lowered him back the water. Without objection Kyouya held his breath and closed his eyes, letting it wash over his body. Gently Dino brushed away the last of the paint with his fingertips when he pulled him back up and massaged his hair until it was only ebony.

He laid his hands on both of the boy's cheeks and stared down at him for a long time. The moonlight highlighted the plump curves of his lips, and his silver irides shone from pale skin that contrasted sharply with thick jet hair.

Slowly he leaned in and pressed their lips together, his arms the boy's torso. "Kyouya," he whispered. "Kyouya."

His reply was a slow groan as Kyouya's lips parted, so deliciously supple, giving way readily to Dino's kisses. Their breaths mingled together warmly as he pulled them to deeper water until Kyouya stood up to his neck and Dino to his chest.

"I can't stand to see them all looking at you," he murmured against his lips, "touching you with those greedy hands. I want you all to myself, Kyouya."

The hum of response was impatient. That brought a smile to his lips. He'd teach him their language sometime so he would understand what Dino said. Perhaps he could even learn Kyouya's as well.

With that thought his eyes lit up. He looked upwards and put up his hand, inspiration making him eager. "Moon," he said as he pointed. "Stars." He gestured around them. "Hot springs." They'd managed communication without understanding each others' language before; Kyouya was clever. He ought to get the point now.

He looked bored for a moment before he seemed to notice that Dino was waiting for an answer. _"Tsuki,"_ he sighed, his hand following the path Dino had set. _"Hoshi. Onsen." _Impatiently he looked at the blonde as if to say, _Happy now?_

Dino absorbed that with a little nod and large grin. "And…and _stones._ Water. Ga…" Kyouya's finger landed on his lips, not quite gently, and he stopped in surprise.

"_Ima," _he murmured softly. _"Mizu."_ His finger fell to the man's chest and his voice lowered. "Dino."

At that moment, he thought he would melt. "You're right," he chuckled. "I talk too much." But he loved to hear Kyouya's voice. He enveloped him in his arms and kissed his head. "Hair," he whispered, unwilling to give up the idea quite yet. He kissed his eyelid. "Eye. Ear, nose, lips." With each name came a soft kiss.

Kyouya's replies were soft. It was obvious that he concentrated more on the touches than the words, and Dino knew he wasn't even trying to remember them, but it was an excuse to hear the boy's voice. _"Kami,"_ he breathed. _"Me. Mimi, hana, kuchibiru."_

Their tongues touched and when he named it there was no response but a little sigh. His kissed his collarbone and continued. "Shoulder. Arm. Hand, palm, fingers, wrist…" Gradually his kisses began to linger, torn between the words and the want to taste that sweet skin.

"_Kata. Ude. Te, hira, yubi, tekubi…"_

He almost continued but found a hand firmly on his mouth. Surprise made him go stiff until he saw Kyouya's stern gaze. _"Juubun na,"_ he grunted. _"Hanashinai."_

And though he didn't understand the words, Dino was reasonably certain he was being told to shut up. Once he was sure his point was made the boy dropped his hand and tugged him back to a shallower spot, where he lay back so the water lapped at his sides and legs. He didn't bother to speak, only beckoned, leaning back on his elbows, his face alluring.

Dino didn't hesitate. He pressed their lips together tightly as well as their bodies, he affectionately, Kyouya hungrily. His lips parted to let their tongues dance. The blonde groped around his robe for the goblet of wine he'd set down and took a sip before pressing it to the other's lips. He accepted the taste with a sultry look, the touch of his lips on the golden rim provocative, before leaning upwards to press their drink-stained mouths back together. His arms twined around Dino's neck and his thighs brushed his hips invitingly. He blew on Dino's ear like he loved and nibbled his jaw. Dino purred in approval. Dino kissed the hollow at the base of his neck and continued downwards slowly. Kyouya hummed as he licked his nipple.

"Chest," he murmured suddenly with an impish grin, mischief dancing in his eyes, looking through his eyelashes to see the boy's reaction. "Skin, touch—"

Kyouya swatted him hard, growling his annoyance, and muttered something beneath his breath while he shoved his partner off and rolled on top of him, effectively switching their positions as he straddled his hips. Dino grunted in surprise but was cut off by Kyouya's tongue tracing his lips, tasting his breath eagerly. His hands moved up and down Dino's abdomen, shocking him with the sudden friction, thoroughly stimulating every inch of his stomach and chest in that rough, no-nonsense way Kyouya had. The feeling remained like a phantom even when he took Dino's hands and guided them on the same path along his own body, up his hips and ribs and chest, roughly rubbing his nipples, and back down over his abs to his hipbones, teasingly close to his groin, over and over. Soon Kyouya was panting and let go to lay his hands on the sand to either side of Dino's head to hold his balance while he crashed their lips together. Teeth touched clumsily but he didn't care. Dino's hands caressed his back, fingertips trailing along his spine, creating shivers. One hand cupped his rear, massaging inquiringly; the other continued further to stroke his thigh, eventually venturing inward to rub the soft inner area. Kyouya groaned into his mouth and straightened up, his skin the colour of moonlight, all the planes of his body sharply defined by light and shadow.

He bit his lip sensually as he reached behind his back and nudged a finger inside of himself, his other hand steadying himself on Dino's stomach. The warm water had already relaxed him and he was quickly able to add another. His cheeks reddened with heat as he thrust into himself and scissored his fingers, sweat beginning to bead on his body.

Dino could feel the blood abandoning parts of his body to gather with hotly pulsing, maddening heat and begging for attention. Kyouya brushed him as he moved, sending tremors across his body. He moaned as he inserted his third finger and glanced down at Dino's manhood before he scowled at him, garnering a smirk, and used a fourth finger. His gasp made Dino's hips buck forward, as volatile as a touch, and he gave a single laugh. "Dino," he purred huskily as he shifted backwards a bit. Then he leaned forward and touched the tip of his tongue to the blonde's tip, causing him to buck again with a loud gasp. Chuckling, Kyouya enclosed him in his mouth, swallowing the pre-come, tormenting him with the vibrations. He gave little moans as he slid him in and out, taking him deeply until Dino could barely keep from thrusting his hips up into his mouth.

Just before he lost control Kyouya straightened and licked his lips of a stray drop of saliva while he positioned himself. Suddenly he rocked downwards, accepting him up to the hilt, and their yells were in unison.

"Kyouya!" he groaned, his hips rolling to meet his thrusts so they slammed together and pulled apart as one, the friction quickly giving way to heat. Kyouya yelped and Dino angled his hips to continue striking the same place, earning several more gasps and escalating moans.

His hand encircled Kyouya's member, which pulsed beneath his touch, twitching each time they came together and there was contact with his prostate. The evidence of his arousal only served to make Dino grow hotter and his thrusts faster. Kyouya met his pace, even challenging his force, and threw back his head to bare his neck as he panted and moaned unabashedly. The teen's hand strayed, seeking to deepen his pleasure, his fingers rubbing at his chest and stomach. The Roman's free hand smacked it away softly and began to roam unashamedly, tweaking erect nipples and tracing circles on the small of the teen's back. Sweat had joined the water covering them, darkening the hair at the napes of their necks and bringing a subtly new friction between them.

Dino pulled him down to lay kisses on his throat while the heat became unbearable between them, nearly painful in its pleasure. He wasn't ready to end their rendezvous, though, didn't want to leave the rest of the night alone. It almost hurt to slow his thrusts, sending Kyouya off balance so he had to lean forward and lay a hand on his chest to keep upright, looking questioningly and perhaps annoyed at his lover. Dino's slow grin was mischievous, promising more pleasure, so after a moment of deliberation he straightened his back and seemed to be waiting for what he was going to do. Careful not to unbalance him, the blonde raised his legs a little and shifted position so he could bend his knees, creating an angled platform just behind the teen. Getting the gist quickly though he looked dubious, Kyouya leaned back against his thighs, making Dino's breath hitch at the movement it caused in their connection.

With his hands he gently guided Kyouya into a different position, laying his palms on the backs of his knees to show him to take his weight off of them. It was awkward for a moment while Kyouya was trying to avoid putting his weight instead onto Dino's groin, but quickly he figured out to put it onto his thighs and leaned back so he could sit with his knees bent, He took in the new position thoughtfully and then smirked as he saw the Roman's line of sight. Dino grinned wickedly and didn't bother to hide as he admired the new view, the teen's opened legs proving far more erotic than before. Obviously unwilling to be one-upped, Kyouya put his feet flat on either side on the sand beside Dino's head, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips slowly. Together it made Dino shiver in appreciation as his fingertips traveled up his inner thighs. From here he could feel the way his shoulders tensed against his knees and how stretched his ankles, toes curling in pleasure.

He'd have to thank that guy at the tavern for the idea.

But he knew the teen was beginning to grow impatient. He could see it in the way his biceps clenched and relaxed, tension obvious to someone who was familiar with his body. Without warning he thrust into him again and gave a little groan at the new angle and depth. The friction was so deliciously heated and he could feel how the muscles of Kyouya's hips quivered and see his thighs tense with the sudden pressure. Kyouya's groan was louder, a little surprised but far more pleased, holding Dino's thighs behind his back for leverage to be able to return his thrusts, contesting the blonde's set pace and quickening it. He could angle himself so Dino touched him in the right place, which made him arch his back. His fingers dug into Dino's skin, bringing another moan.

Dino took his member in his hand again, pumping in time to their thrusts, his thumb on the tip and grip firm. The teen purred, his face flushed and pink beginning to manifest on his neck. Both their breathing were heavy, a struggle to force the air from their lungs in time to inhale again, chests heaving. His other hand stroked his thighs, teased his scrotum, stimulated the back of his knee. Gradually their thrusts grew harder until breathing grew secondary to their moans. Kyouya shivered hard, hips trembling, and his hands sought purchase on Dino's hips beneath him.

With a strangled yell he cried, _"Dino!"_ and sticky liquid filled the Roman's hand. His hips clenched around him, pulling him greedily, and he felt his own climax rise and crash over him.

Kyouya groaned in satisfaction as he was filled with warmth, both orgasms drawn out when neither immediately ceased their thrusting until Dino gingerly pulled out of him. _"Takusan…"_ he sighed as seed rolled down his thighs. He tilted his head back to look down at him through half-lidded eyes, his lashes casting stark shadows on his cheeks. His smirk was lazy. _"Orekushi,"_ he purred as he gingerly got off of him and lay beside him, putting an arm over the Roman's chest with a possessive expression.

Though he didn't know what it meant, Dino liked that look. "Mine," he whispered as he laid a peck on Kyouya's swollen lips. He looked absolutely dreamy that way, his cheeks still stained pink with draining adrenaline and his silver eyes twinkling brightly.

"I'll be at the next party," he whispered as he kissed his forehead. "And the next and the next…" When the boy began to raise a finger to his lips, Dino shook his head and Kyouya gave an amused smile. "I almost have enough to buy you now. Give it another fortnight. Then we won't have to hide anymore." He grinned at the thought. "You can be my official lover, Kyouya. I'm so tired of sneaking." He pressed his lips hungrily to the boy's neck but stopped himself. "I want to leave a mark on you," he groaned, frustration palpable. "But you'll be punished if I do it yet."

Kyouya had his hands on Dino's cheeks and drew him closer for a kiss.

"You understand, don't you?" he asked narrowly, chuckling against his lips. "Not the words, but you know what I'm saying."

The smile he got in return was impish. "Dino," he said with a tilt of his head. He let his eyelids drop a little to look at the blonde seductively.

Dino blinked in surprise and then returned the smile. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed Kyouya' stomach. "Navel," he said, "waist, hips…"

And to his chagrin, all he did was throw his head back and laugh.


End file.
